About half of the population over age 50 in developed countries has diverticula which are outpouches or pockets in the colon. Such diverticula often become infected resulting in diverticulitis.
Diverticulitis is a disease in which the small pockets in the intestinal wall accumulate food residue materials which ferment, developing ballon-like pockets filled with gaseous material. The fermentation causes enlargement of the pockets, often resulting in discomfort. Sometimes the pockets rupture causing life-threatening peritonisis.
In the past, diverticulitis has been treated in various ways. The patient may be treated with drugs that minimize the fermentation reaction in the large intestine. This treatment results in some improvement, however, many pockets are closed off and thus the drugs do not readily enter the pockets. The patient may be placed on a diet which excludes food materials which are likely to cause the development of gaseous materials. For example, members of the cabbage and bean products may be eliminated from the diet.
Diagnoses of diverticulitis may be difficult. In some instances the patent is given a barium enema which coats the lining of the large intestine. X-rays are then taken and the diverticula are identified. In those instances where the pockets are closed off due to inflammation, the barium may not readily enter the pockets. In such instances, the large intestine may be injected with pressurized air which tends to enlarge the intestine, opening the pockets and permitting the barium to enter such pockets. The injection of air, of course, is a significant discomfort.
In other instances, diagnoses of diverticulitis is accomplished using a fiberoptic scope. The scope may be of the type illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,653. Such devices include a viewing port which is connected to optic fibers running the length of a tube. The tube is inserted into the colon of the large intestine. The tube includes control mechanism that permits movement of the tube to a position adjacent the lining of the large intestine. The viewing device and the fiber optics are used to observe the lining and thereby identify the diverticula.
Upon observation of a significant diverticula problem, removal of a portion of the large intestine may be dictated. Such an operation has in the past required incision through the abdominal wall. A major surgery. Because of the seriousness of the operation, removal of diverticula sections in the past have been limited to only those cases where the diverticulitis is a very acute. Most persons having a diverticular condition have in the past been required to suffer discomfort at various periods throughout their life.
The present invention provides a device for removal of diverticula without incision. The present invention also provides a method for treating diverticula without incision through the abdominal wall.